Kiara
Salina Tamika Kiara (or also known as Kiara) is a fanon character of Happy Tree Friends. Biography Kiara is a wolf/monster hybrid who's a shaman of Happy Tree Friends. She can doing ritual and interacting with spirits who she met in ritual. Even though she's very skilled at doing ritual, she always learns about ritual, spirits and curse on books. She knows about curse of Cursed Idol as well other cursed objects. She also knows which the good spirits and the bad spirits, as she always interact with them. Kiara seems not a nice lady but also not bad, she's more like in-between which mean she's neutral. She don't hates witches, cursed people, and other shamans, she sometimes help them for doing something. She really hates people with evil spirits and bad attitude, Kiara don't likes them much and sometimes puts a curse on them if they already out of limit. While nothing to do, Kiara is usually seen playing with voodoo dolls and puppets or reading books to learn more. She sometimes can predicting the future but less know about it. Kiara can also casts magic but only knows to use it. She can't remove her magic after she use it, her magic is very powerful and can lead everyone to death even herself. Kiara needs to learn more about magic from books or talk to magic skilled people. Her deaths involves being sliced, crushed, her ritual, curse, and her own magic. Personality and traits Kiara is nice and kind but rude and foul-mouthed at the same time, she actually more like neutral. When she angry, she'll uses curse and vulgar words. She's very emotional and hate being called "weak" or "loser", she'll improve that she isn't weak at all with her ritual, magic, and curse. Kiara likes to make friends and being with other people like her. When someone needs her help, she'll helps him/her but she/he must pays her with giving her money or at least foods. She might rude, but helpful. Physical appearance Kiara has white fur with magenta color on her ears, her abdominal marking, and her tail, slim and slender body, fur on her chest, magenta eyes, fangs, tuft hair-like, four arms, and animal-like legs. She usually carries objects on each of her hands; a puppet, a voodoo doll, a dice, a ring, and a crystal ball. Her four arms can cast each elemental spells; the fire element on her right upper hand, the water element on her right lower hand, the earth element on her left upper hand, and lastly the wind element on her left lower hand. Abilities *Able to put curses on someone *Able to interact with spirits *Able to cast magic and elemental spells *Able to predict the future Trivia *-Her arms don't attached to her body, which mean they're floating. *Originally she going to be kitsune/kludde hybrid but changed due it's too much and unique. **She also originally going to be the Beldam's sister but it's all changed due the creator want to be original. *According to the creator, she's half-Asian and half-American. *She also able to speak with many languages, but it's need 7-9 months to can speak fluently. *Her blood is purple instead of red. Category:Fan Characters Category:Regular Fan Characters Category:Characters Category:Female Characters Category:White Characters Category:Pink Characters Category:Wolf Category:Monsters Category:Unknown species/hybrids Category:Characters With No Clothing Category:Characters who can use Magic Category:Foreign Characters Category:Different Blood Colors Category:Double Colors Category:Neutral Characters Category:Sugar&spicearenotspecial's Characters